haloinfinityroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Abel B. Henson
Abel Bartolomeu Henson (SN: 95752-01891-AH) is a SPARTAN-IV super-soldier and a member of the UNSC Infinity's Spartan Detachment. Spartan Henson is currently listed as Missing in Action. Biography Early Life Abel Bartolomeu Henson was born on October 15, 2528 on Earth. His home-town was in Austin, Texas, North America. As the son of David Henson, a food production tycoon, he was raised in a privileged, yet disciplined, life. Growing up in Texas, he came accustomed to the southern culture that remained there for centuries and enjoyed pastimes such as horseback riding, shooting firearms, and rodeos as well as more modern cultured pastimes such as reading, video games, watching movies, kick-boxing, and research. In highschool, Abel befriended Cain Patel, and the two enjoyed military-styled past times together. Because of their similar interests and strong friendship, the two attended the same college after graduating highschool. Attending a prestigious university, Abel majored in Mechanical Engineering and minored in Anatomy, including xeno-anatomy. Abel also enjoyed various kinds of science and history. However, during his third year in college, in the year 2549, Cain lost his parents and brother, an ODST, to the Covenant's glassing of Arcadia. Abel supported his friend through his depression over his family's death and help council him on suppressing his hate for the Covenant from his behaviour and personality. A few months later, Abel and Cain came to the decision that humanity needed as many soldiers as it could muster to fight the Covenant and decided to suspend their education in order to join the UNSC Marine Corps. Abel's father, outraged by his son's decision to fight and risk his life, had an argument with him which resulted in David disowning his son and Abel joining the military with no planned life to return to. Operation: Jackhammer Requiem Campaign Operation: Royal Flush Personality and Beliefs Talkative, casual, amicable, and sarcastic; Abel is a man of respect and kindness. Though known for his commentary, even in the heat of battle, Abel is a soldier who will follow orders, but will not stand for what he doesn't feel is right. Abel is agnostic by religion, partially because he is strongly against assumption, thus always opening himself(as he puts it) "to the side of two arguments". As a soldier, Abel only feels it's appropriate to kill anyone trying to bring harm to him or his allies if it is for violent or war purposes. And even then, he believes everyone deserves a quick death if death is necessary and he will not hesitate to make it so if he sees otherwise. Skills Appearance Preferred Equipment Abel wears a combined mixture of GEN2 MJOLNIR Armour variants which include the Mark V helmet, Ricochet shoulders, Stalker chest-piece, Outer Plated legs, and XV-21 Shifting forearms. His armour colours include steel as his primary, gold as his secondary, and the Legendary Visor. Trivia Gallery Ugcuserfile-f50afb55-4c56-4978-9f0d-fe090ca66894-aa0082f8d30edcf3-full.jpg|Spartan Henson aiming his Rocket Launcher Ugcuserfile-dc794978-e0cb-4fba-979c-4e6501f1a7f8-75366a8da55ad1c2-full.jpg|Spartan Henson firing his Rocket Launcher Ugcuserfile-089e866c-3e6e-41e8-a2e8-17371c97e95e-2fa721ddc0ac1c6a-full.jpg|Spartan Henson's Rocket Launcher releasing fumes Ugcuserfile-1e3df038-417c-4855-ba13-5bc7b3930ae1-06ff64718fdaf42b-full.jpg|Another angle of Spartan Henson Ugcuserfile-4b3115c7-a7be-45b7-baa1-85adad66026a-c3140f4bb4396432-full.jpg|Spartan Henson taking debris damage to his energy shields from the destruction of a Warthog Ugcuserfile-a9734bfc-e9a5-4635-b0e5-6d34bc7cb844-4adfdb93bd92f79d-full.jpg|Spartan Henson aiming his Covenant Carbine Ugcuserfile-361944e2-981d-47ba-acad-8cca826dddaf-86eef539b5007bbe-full.jpg|Close up of Spartan Henson using his Covenant Carbine Ugcuserfile-f1536540-9d0f-4510-a81f-530fbe4473cc-295a983c5f075bc4-full.jpg|Spartan Henson using the Thruster Pack Armor Ability Ugcuserfile-b15addc7-9cdf-48b4-a3ca-9c46d6c0e7c5-91f4686b06ecad9c-full.jpg|Spartan Henson using the Thruster Pack again Ugcuserfile-adb75455-027d-44e1-8709-af7bfcd50050-02fe9b324016b44e-full.jpg|...And again... Ugcuserfile-82cc5d6a-480f-4cd9-a9f8-52783435b030-c8258081717eed6e-full.jpg|Oh boy... YAC- Profile.jpg|Profile drawing of Spartan Henson's face Category:SPARTAN-4s Category:Abel Henson